


Will’s new look

by Swankystuckup



Category: Harringrove - Fandom, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swankystuckup/pseuds/Swankystuckup
Summary: Billy is not so amazing at giving gifts, he gets overwhelmed and usually just grabs something near him and throws it in a bag and goes. This time he was confident in his decision, even though the receiver was several sizes too small for the gift.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59
Collections: Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2020





	Will’s new look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Introverted_Mess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_Mess/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this!! It was so fun :)!! 
> 
> I’ve provided three versions of it, and the image uploading website I used will probably not hold it forever so you’re welcome to either message me on Instagram/Twitter/on here for the full images or save these!!
> 
> Happy holidays !!!!

[ ](https://ibb.co/hMY4qWx)  
[ ](https://ibb.co/NS3kVQs)  
[](https://ibb.co/k2QYWwM)


End file.
